User blog:Savage Samurai/Black Panther vs Batman Questions Answered Trivia
Trivia that appeared on the 63rd episode of DBC: *Sam notes that when he writes scripts in house, he will put in really funny filler dialogue for Torrian but he does not do this out of house.The next fight that Sam has done is full of silly dialogue. *Apparently the team has mixed up "Black Panther vs Batman" for "Black Man vs Batpanther" according to Chad. *In regards to Batman's other suits: **Sam says they often require outside help such as needing another member of the Justice League to confirm that he needs it. **Additionally, unlike Iron Man who can summon his suits to him, Batman does not possess this ability. It is essentially a case where Batman would have to go to the location of said suit which death battle does not allow for. **Additionally 98% of the time Batman will deal with most situations in his regular suit. He will not deal with a problem at the zoo in the Hellbat suit. **Sam points out that if he had Hellbat, he would've likely won but then they would also have to cover Black Panther's other suits such as the Vibranium Hulkbuster (which Ben says probably could've countered the Hellbat). Ben notes that if you bring in Batman's other equipment, chances are Black Panther has a counter to it. *Chad points out that this is one of the reasons Batman suffers in death battle as he is one of those characters that thrives on prep time. Ben adds that Superman is also a character that does not work in the format of death battle. As death battle tries to figure out a character's maximum potential, Superman's maximum potential is absorbing a bunch of suns throughout the universe. *Ben notes that Batman is always unfortunately pit up against superhuman comic book characters whereas realistcally speaking, a better matchup for him would be someone like Solid Snake (8:30) or that kind of character. *Chad says that they aren't going to do Batman for a very, very long time though the team has not closed off the option for Batman appearing a fourth time. However, Ben does state that they have covered the top 3 Batman matchups and that the fourth (Batman vs Wolverine) is unlikely to happen. Ben does not know if they will bring Batman back but he considers this to be the final one of the trilogy. *In regards to Black Panther's King of the Dead powers: **Sam notes that its not that they aren't important to the fight but because they have a lot of rules to work with. **Also Sam notes that Black Panther almost never uses this ability. It was originally in the script but then it was decided to have less emphasis on it. For example, now whenever Black Panther uses this power he mainly uses it to strategize. **Realisitically speaking the fight will not play out with Black Panther stopping Batman and saying "I've got to talk to my dead friend". In essense it is the same situation as Batman's other suits. **Sam also mentions how zombies are not going to slow down batman even if Black Panther used them for that purpose. *Ben and the team mock the idea that Black Panther won purely because his movie is coming up though they do entertain how cool it would be if Marvel bribed them just to have Black Panther win (14:30). *Ben makes note of several fights made for commemoration in which the loser was part of the work being commemorated: **Power Rangers lost despite the episode commemorating the Power Rangers film. **Thor lost despite the episode commemorating Thor: Ragnarok. **Some Marvel character lost despite the episode commemorating Captain America: Civil War (They say Captain America but considering Civil War debuted in 2016 and Season 2 ended in 2015, I find it unlikely that Captain America's episode was made for commemoration unless they mean Winter Soldier). **Harry Potter lost desite his episode commemorating Deathly Hallows Part 2. *In regards to Batman's sonic weaponry, Sam says they wouldn't have done nothing but considering Black Panther has consistently fought Claw, who uses more powerful sound-based attacks, and constantly overcomes this challenge Batman's sonic weaponry would not be enough to turn the battle in his favor. Sam also complains that sound energy should be absorbed by vibranium just as easily as kinetic energy (18:00). *Sam also takes the opportunity to complain about Pym Particles and how Ant-Man is stupid for whatever reason (19:53). *The team acknowledges that Batman probably would've won with prep time but also note that Black Panther would also have prep time given to him. Ben says the problem with this is that they would have to come up with a very specific scenario and there are variables that would require Ben and Chad to come up with themselves. *The song that Batman was listening to was apparently some song called Kimino Dancewa (or something like that). *The reason they changed the theme song is because SA signed a contract with Revision3 six or seven years ago and as such they made all the graphics, music etc. Then one day they decided it look it up and thought they should make a new song. The song they were given was called Gamefreak but as everyone who pays some attention to the episode pages, the song is actually titles Invader. A couple years down the line, Ben received a Tweet that told him that a wrestling match was playing invader which is contrary to the assumtion that Revision3 made the song for ScrewAttack to use. As it turns out the song is just some royalty free song. So ScrewAttack wanted their wn unique song that they could use resulting in the change. *The community death battle between Piccolo and Martian Manhunter ended in a tie though the poll was 54% in MM's favor and as such Martian Mahunter wn the community death battle making him the first victor to win through popular vote. Though the cast does bring up the problem with X < Y < Z < A logic. *The cmmunity death battle as suggested by the suggestin form is Goro vs Machamp. Chad states that they have talked about doing this matchup before. Category:Blog posts